


The Universe Hates Me

by Lil (Lilmiyuu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Darkfic(Kinda), Deathfic, Gen, Langst, M/M, One-sided Lance/Allura, Set at the end of s4, it's pure angst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmiyuu/pseuds/Lil
Summary: If Lance could wish something, he would want the universe not to hate him.He would wish for Keith to come back.Unfortunately, the universe still hated him, and Keith would never come back.





	The Universe Hates Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi. This is a very sad story. :'D  
> I'm not a fan of angst, but I had this idea and I just couldn't get it out off my head, so...  
> You now can have it, lol

_“I like you!”_

  
_..._

  
_“I’m sorry, Lance, but I don’t like you like that.”_

  
It hurts.

  
It hurts a lot to hear that from someone you really like. But Lance had worst rejections before, at least Allura was kind with her words.

  
But that didn’t make it hurt less.

  
No, he couldn’t manage to talk with her without being awkward for both. He couldn’t just say good morning without remembering the rejection again and almost cry in front of her. Nothing would make him feel better. Maybe some time to think.

  
And, luckily for him, after one month, the time to move on finally came.

  
But it came with another crush on someone.

  
Keith was the name that couldn’t get out of Lance’s head now, and that was a huge problem.

  
Keith was working with the BoM now; he wouldn’t be coming to see the others too soon.

  
Apparently, the universe was against making Lance happy.

  
Lance just couldn’t forget about everything he and Keith passed together before he left. Their bonding moments, they helping each other doing anything to stay strong and fight, their soft smiles, their delicate touches, the lovingly eyes Keith made at Lance and vice-versa.

  
It was really nice while it lasted.

  
Lance wondered if he could talk with Keith about his feelings when Keith would come visit the team, or even just stay some time with him during that time to enjoy the company of his crush. Maybe some flirting here and there to make him feel good. It would be nice.

  
Lance should have said to Keith how he felt before he left, he really should have.

  
Because now… Well, he just couldn’t anymore.

  
_“Nexela is returning to normal; you did it!” Coran shouted happily over the coms._

  
_“Good work, Keith,” Shiro said with a smile on his face, relief all over his voice._

  
_No response came after it._

  
_“Keith?” Pidge asked, sounding a little worried._

  
_Still no answer._

  
_“Keith is something wrong?” Shiro asked, the relief in his voice far gone now. “Say anything or just groan if you need any help.”_

  
_Nothing._

  
_“Keith, man, this is not funny!” Hunk said with a sob right after. “Say something!”_

  
_Nada._

  
_Lance couldn’t say anything after what he saw._

  
_Keith’s ship was utterly destroyed, and something was floating close to it._

  
_A body._

  
_“Keith!” Lance shouted after realization came through him._

  
_“Voltron, disband!” Shiro said hurriedly, noticing the destroyed ship as well._

  
_Everyone was already nervous and anxious again. If what they’re thinking is right…_

  
_“Keith, come on, buddy!” Shiro shouted over the coms, everyone hurriedly flying towards the ship. “Say something!”_

  
_Lance was the first one to get there – he thanked and hated Red for that – and came close to the body._

  
_It was using the BoM’s suit._

  
_“No!” Lance opened Red’s mouth and picked the body with it._

  
_Lance rapidly started to run towards the tiny bay that his lion had._

  
_Please don’t be him, please don’t be him! He thought, tears already coming out._

  
_The moment Lance stepped on the bay, his knees felt onto the floor, and he started to sob even more._

  
_“No! Please!” He started to move closer to the body, now with a face that he wished he never saw before this. “Keith!”_

  
_Lance picked Keith up and hugged him firmly._

  
_“Please, wake up!” The tears were staining Keith’s clothes and hair, not that he would mind anymore… “Wake up and tell me this is a lie...!” He snarled._

  
_No answer. No breathing. No pulsing. Nothing at all._

  
_Just an emotionless body on Lance’s arms._

  
_Lance should have said how much he loved Keith before this. He should have said how strong he cared about the boy. He should have said how much he actually enjoyed his stupid mullet._

  
_So many things Lance should have done, but he didn’t._

  
_He just cried over Keith’s body until everyone in the team joined him when they found them._

  
_Oh, how much everyone cried that day…_

  
The universe was against Lance.

  
First, no girl or boy wanted him, just flirting here and there, but never finding love.

  
Then, when he thought he found love, Allura rejected him, and he needed to live with his first love – that was not mutual – until the end of the war. Seeing her face every day and remembering how much she doesn’t like him as he loved her.

  
And now, his second love, emotionless and cold in his arms, would never have a chance actually to know that Lance loved him.

  
Lance, at that day, promised himself something that he would never break.

  
_“I will never try to love someone again, not after losing Allura, not after losing you.” He whispered over Keith’s body and cried until he couldn’t anymore._

  
If Lance could wish something, he would want the universe not to hate him.

  
He would wish for Keith to come back.

  
Unfortunately, the universe still hated him, and Keith would never come back.


End file.
